


Oblivious

by LittleGreenPuppy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ereri Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6804043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGreenPuppy/pseuds/LittleGreenPuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ereri Week 2016</p>
<p>Day 1 & 2: Confessions/Cherry Blossoms (they're there if you squint)</p>
<p>Between Levi's inability to express his feelings and Eren's inability to be observant about anything, it's up to their friends to finally get them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> hey whAT'S UP?!?!!
> 
> I'm back for like, a couple days. For ereriweek more specifically. Then... well fuck, I don't know what'll happen after that.
> 
> I'll post more of ereriweek (if I get to it) separately... so... yeah

The rough texture of the brick wall dug into Levi’s back, but he really couldn’t care. He was too distracted. Even when it snagged his hair as he leaned more of his weight against it, he still gave no indication of moving. Because, as terrible of a spot as it was, it had the most beautiful view…

If he placed himself just right, he’d get the perfect view of the field where the soccer team practiced. And where, more specifically, the sun god Eren practiced. His beautifully tanned skin shimmering in the golden rays of the sun. Ocean eyes glittering and lit up with joy. A bright smile that left Levi’s heart doing flips in his chest. And, of course, the sweat soaked shirt that clung to his body, clearly defining those perfectly sculpted abs, chest, and back… Levi could stand here for hours.

Hanji groaned from her spot on the ground. “Levi…” she whined as pathetically as she could manage. “Why are we even here? This sucks.”

“We’re here,” Erwin explained, a teasing grin on his face, “because Levi’s in love.” He got a strong, well deserved kick in the leg from that.

That didn’t stop Hanji from continuing her groaning. “I know  _ that _ ! What I want to know is where we’re  _ here _ !” She gestured to the scratchy wall, the dried up grass, the covered fence. “They have bleachers inside, you know!”

“But Levi can’t risk actually being seen!” Erwin gasped in over exaggerated, fake horror, hand clutching the spot over his heart. He got another, harder kick.

“Yeah, heaven forbid we get seen in the bleachers with other normal, practice-watching students. It’s much better if we get seen here, sitting behind the arena amongst opened condoms and cigarette butts and shoving our faces into the cracks of the fence like stalkers.” Hanji was smart enough to dodge the kick that was aimed at her head.

“You can’t honestly be scared that Eren will figure it out, are you?” Mike of Little Words spoke. Even he was getting frustrated from watching Levi fumble around Eren. “I’ve seen the looks he gives you behind your back.”

“You think I haven’t tried?” Levi spat, never taking his eyes off the prize. Eren pivoted around another player, taking a shot for the goal. Miss. God, he was even cute when he was angry.

“He’s been trying for months,” Erwin clarified. “His last attempt was Valentine’s day. He bought chocolates, flowers, and even wrote a card with all of his feelings written out.” He grinned. “You can imagine how  _ that  _ went.”

Mike bit down a grin. The idea of Levi writing out his feelings and expecting anyone to understand them was laughable, because Levi just really sucked at expressing them. No matter how hard he tried.

“But he gives the stuff to Eren anyway, and do you want to know what he said?” Erwin almost couldn’t say anything from how hard he was laughing. “He said, ‘Thanks, Levi! I love getting Valentines from friends!’” And then Erwin lost it.

“Savage,” Hanji cackled.

“I don’t think he actually meant it,” Levi cut in. “At least not in the way that he was turning me down. I think he’s just really oblivious.”

“It took him two years to realize that everyone thought he was dating his sister, Mikasa, and you only  _ think  _ he’s really oblivious?”

Levi rolled his eyes and went back to focusing solely on Eren.

Erwin, Mike, and Hanji all shared a look. They all had a plan forming between them, one that couldn’t possibly fail if they all worked hard on it. They cared about Levi. Wanted to finally see him happy with someone he loved. And so for that to happen, they couldn’t take any chances. None at all.

 

* * *

 

“... so that’s the plan,” Hanji finished, glancing expectantly between the two in front of her. “What do you think?”

Armin and Mikasa gave each other a look. On their list of Probable Things to Happen Today, having Hanji, Mike, and Erwin stop them after their last class and present them a plan for getting Eren and Levi together was right around the bottom of that list. As they were in different years, different colleges, and even different parts of town, they had little reason to talk. But seeing as Eren and Levi had become quick friends at a multi-college track and field event, they at least had a reason to know each other. They were all good acquaintances because of that, and it looked like it was paying off.

Maybe now they’d stop hearing Eren whine about his crush for Levi all the time.

“It’s a pretty sound plan,” Armin admitted, thinking it over.

“Yeah,” Mikasa agreed, crossing her arms. “But what would you need us to do?”

“Help us get into that thick skull of his.” Erwin shrugged helplessly. “I’ve never seen anyone who’s as oblivious as Eren is, and we’ve tried everything short of having Levi just jump his bones.”

“Which he won’t do unless he’s sure Eren likes him back.” Hanji rolled her eyes and muttered, “Prude.” It worked so well for her and Moblit, so why wouldn’t it work for Levi and Eren?

Armin and Mikasa shared one last look, then nodded.

“Alright, we’re in. But, we’ll need to make some major adjustments. Eren doesn’t understand subtext, so we have to be as obvious and straightforward as possible…”

 

* * *

 

A couple days later, Levi found himself being shoved into the park. He’d been told to go to the largest tree there with a letter he wasn’t allowed to open. Of course, he tried to open it the moment his friends were out of sight, but they must have been following him in secret as a rather large pebble came out of nowhere and hit his head when he tried. They were well hidden too, which was never a good sign.

What had they gotten him into now?

“Levi!”

Levi’s heart stopped.

No.

They couldn’t have.

Eren jogged up beside Levi, nudging him playfully as they walked together.

“What’s up?” he panted, a wide grin on his face. “Funny running into you, huh?”

“Heh, yeah… Funny,” Levi laughed nervously. He searching the surrounding park furiously for his friends. “Do you come to the park a lot?” he asked, trying to sound as indifferent as possible.

Eren shrugged, shaking his head. “Nah, not really. I think I’m meeting my friends here?”

“You think?”

“Yeah, they told me to go to the park and head up to the top of the hill.” Levi paled as Eren talked, once again oblivious to everything around him. “I’m pretty sure they’re meeting me here, so…” he trailed off.

Great. The largest tree was sitting atop the hill they were both headed for. He knew he shouldn’t have trusted his friends.

Eren, continuing to be oblivious, chattered on as they walked. The tree was starting to come into view, and they were just at the bottom of the hill. With each step, Levi felt another one of his nerves light up. The idea of what waited for them scared him. With Erwin’s smarts, Mike’s observations, and Hanji’s insanity, it wasn’t going to be good.

And sure enough, the moment they reached the top of the hill, they froze.

Eren’s mouth fell wide open with shock, and Levi… well… he was plotting the best ways he could kill his friends for this. He may not have been prepared for this, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t expecting it.

Taped to the tree was a big and very conspicuous poster with the words ‘EREN AND LEVI 4EVER’ surrounded by hearts and cut outs of cherubs. Streamers and balloons were pinned to the corners. Underneath the poster, laying on the ground, was a picnic blanket and picnic basket. A confetti mix of hearts and… wow… cherry blossoms were scattered around, and candles were strategically placed around the scene. Off to the side laid an iPod and speaker. It was playing Careless Whisper on a loop.

Levi felt his fists clench up, not caring much anymore about the letter in his hand.

Then, a rustle from beside Eren caught Levi’s attention, and his friends popped their heads out of the bushes. Eren was still too shocked to move, let alone also see Hanji, Mike, and Erwin. Levi gestured furiously at them. But they didn’t seem to care. They pointed at Eren.

“ _ Give him the letter _ ,” they mouthed, barely below a whisper.

Levi was just about to give them something, but lowered his hand as Eren began to finally talk.

“Levi?” he gasped in concern. “What is all this?”

Levi opened his mouth, and nothing came out. That didn’t matter though, as Eren made his way closer to the picnic area. He kneeled down, touching the blanket, the confetti, the basket, anything he could to convince himself it was all real.

Levi bit his lip. His friends had very obviously set this up for him. They were trying to give him the best chance to finally confess. And really? What was the worst that would happen? Eren reject him? He could deal with that. It would hurt, but he’d get through it and at the very least end this tormenting agony of not knowing Eren’s feelings.

Glancing at the now slightly crumpled letter in his hand, Levi resigned himself to this.

“Eren,” he called, stepping forward.

Eren turned around questioningly, then caught sight of the letter Levi shoved under his nose. He gingerly took the letter. Levi couldn’t tell what Eren must have been thinking.

Slowly, Eren stood and opened the letter. Levi, not knowing what was in the letter, relied on what expressions passed over Eren’s face. Curiosity, shock, a hand coming over to cover his open mouth. But soon, the hand wouldn’t be enough to cover the grin slowly but eagerly making its way across Eren’s face, squishing his cheeks and lighting up his eyes. After a moment, Eren removed his hand and Levi felt his heart flip.

Eren nodded. “I like you too,” he confessed. Holding the card close, Eren tried to force down his giddy laughter.

Levi’s heart stopped.

“What?” he almost couldn’t ask.

“I like you too, Levi,” Eren reiterated, louder this time. “I’ve liked you for so long! I never… I never would have dreamed that you’d like me back!”

Levi felt as light as a feather. Somewhere in the distance, there was cheering and clapping. But neither of them paid any mind to it as they closed any distance between them. They’d both waited too long for this to let their friends ruin it.

At… least until they found out the picnic basket was filled with only condoms and lube.

Their friends had run away, jeering all the way, and left Eren and Levi to clean up the mess. Not that they really minded too much. A date was a date. After they’d left, Levi asked if he could see the letter, confessing he hadn’t been allowed to read it before hand. Eren only shook his head, keeping the card close. Levi shrugged. He didn’t find that he cared much anymore. He had Eren, and that’s what mattered.

 

* * *

 

_ Dear Eren, _

_ I’m really bad at expressing my feelings, so I had my friends write this. _

_ I like you. I want to kiss you and hold your hand and take you out on dates. I want you to be my boyfriend. I’ve been trying to tell you this for months but suck at anything romantic. Which is why I’ve been stalking you by watching you practice through the fence links instead of sitting comfortably on the bleachers, braving broken syringes and used condoms in the hopes to be closer to you. _

_ My friends also didn’t let me read this before giving it to you and they would appreciate it if you didn’t let me see it because I would kill them for that last sentence. _

_ Love the one who REALLY WANTS YOU TO BE HIS BOYFRIEND, _

_ Levi _

**Author's Note:**

> the alternate ending involved Levi shouting John Cena and then tackling Eren to the ground
> 
> find me on tumblr under the same username! cuz i'm unoriginal like that.


End file.
